Naruto: Nightwalker and Nightroad
by Akuma Kon
Summary: It's been 3,000 since the untold cataclysm, and 200 since the vampires were forced away. Now, something evil has awoken, and the vampires are being driven back into the elemental nations. It will fall to a select few to save the world, or to let if fall into Darkness. Naruto X Trinity Blood X Hellsing. The coming storm will be a night to remember...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yo. Long time no see. Sorry, I've been quite busy and only just got some time to listen to my muse. I'll update what I can when I can, but my muse developed ADD, ADHD, ADOS, and schizophrenia. Not my fault. Not at all. Anyway, this is an idea that just came to me recently. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood, Hellsing, nor Naruto.

Dusk's fading light winked on the horizon of what looked like a western ruin only few miles inland from a country that was known as China many ages ago. The cicada's chirped cheerily as a gentle breeze passed through the bending stalks of wheat. It was a peaceful and serene setting.

A gunshot echoed throughout the hills, silencing the cicadas and startling the sleeping birds, causing them to fly off in a panic. The loud retort was followed by several more. In the ruin a tall man wearing a red suit was dodging bullets. He had midnight black hair that reached to just below his shoulders. Over his eyes were a pair of custom made teashades, the lenses a golden red to contrast the black wrought iron frames. In one gloved hand was a pistol, but he wasn't firing back. A maniacal grin split his face, revealing razor sharp teeth.

"I haven't had this much of a challenge in ages priest," the man in red said cockily.

He dodged behind another fallen pillar as his opponent came into view. He was just as tall, but had long white hair tied into a ponytail. He had a pair of thin teashades on as well, but his had no tint to the lens. He wore the gold trimmed black robes of the Vatican's AX department.

"Does this mean that you'll surrender and stop fighting?" the priest asked hopefully, though he knew full well his enemy would do no such thing.

"Not on your life papist," the man in red said firing a single shot that grazed the priest's cheek before slamming into one of the still remaining pillars.

"Damn vampire," the AX member muttered as he ducked behind the pillar.

"I heard that priest," the vampire called out. "That wasn't very nice."

"My apologies," the priest said. "I meant no offense."

"Oh? Lies are unbecoming of a man of the cloth," the vampire taunted as he moved stealthily around, gun at the ready.

The priest stood very still, listening intently. Finally he heard the sound of the vampire stepping on a twig. "Tres, now!"

"Positive," a flat voice said from the shadows behind the vampire. "Target acquired. Commence termination of hostile targets."

Multiple gunshots sounded as Tres stepped out of the shadows. He was shorter than both the other men, with spiky brown hair. He wore the same robes as the other priest. The vampire's body jerked as he was riddled with bullet holes, blood staining the little white that was showing on the suit.

"Ammo expended," Tres said. "Target eliminate-"

He was silenced as a single shot pierced the silence, and his head. The vampire's arm extended from his hunched over body, the gun still smoking from it's shot. The second AX agent slowly fell backwards.

"TRES!" the priest called out in horror. He and the vampire locked gazes for a moment, then the priest leveled his gun at the vampire. With a bellow of anguish and fury, he emptied all of his rounds into the vampire. When his gun clicked empty, the AX agent lowered his arm dropping his gun and bowing his head

The vampire started to chuckle, but it quickly changed into a deep hearty laugh. "Is this the best you have priest? I expected more from the Vatican than this!"

"You... you killed Tres," the priest said. "I cannot forgive you."

"And what do you think you're going to do about it?" the vampire sneered.

A dark energy seemed to permeate the air around the priest as storm clouds gathered and lightning flashed, thunder booming throughout the region. His hair rose in the air, the ribbon holding it in a ponytail flying off. Wings emerged from the AX member's back, skeletal and black. A scythe made of what looked like congealed blood and pure darkness formed in his outstretched hand, the tail of multiple diamond shaped pieces of the same material lashing in the air behind him. His skin turned a mottled gray, as if it were partially decayed. He raised his head until it was in line with the vampire, then his now glowing red eyes snapped open.

"Nano-machine, Cruznik zero two," the voice seemed darker. Deeper and raspy. "Initial operation forty percent, acknowledged."

"What are you?" the vampire asked in a deadly serious tone.

"Vampires live by hunting humans. Then it is not inconceivable that there exists a being that hunts vampires," the priest said. "I am a Cruznik, a vampire that feeds on vampires."

The vampire stared at the Cruznik before a massive grin split his face. "Excellent. A worthy foe at long last!" The vampire dropped his gun as his hands moved fully outstretched in front of his body. The left arm rose slightly, the back of the hand facing the Cruznik thumb extended out, middle and fore fingers pointing down the other two fingers curled in. The right hand moved in the opposite direction, the fingers pointing up, thumb still pointing at the other hand. "Release restraints level one, Cromwell protocol initiated."

Darkness burst forth from nothing, surrounding the vampire. When his torso was revealed again, his hair was much longer, and he no longer wore the red suit. In its place was a dark gray, almost black, straight jacket. The darkness took the vague shape of several dogs' heads surrounding him. Then the eyes opened. Throughout the darkness were an uncountable number of eyes of varying sizes and colors.

"Truly a fearsome and dark power," the priest said.

"This is Baskerville, my 'Demon Dog,'" the vampire said with a slight grin. "Now, what is your name priest. You interest me."

"Abel," the priest said, meeting the vampire's eyes. "Abel Nightroad. And you?"

"Alucard Nightwalker," the vampire said, a glint in his eye. "Now, let us dance!"

With terrifying war cries, the two monstrous beings clashed. As they met in battle, the storm clouds broke, a torrential downpour falling from the heavens, a flash of lightning signifying the beginning or the end.

3000 years later:

In the sunny and warm village of Konoha, in the academy, a chuunin with a scar across the bridge of his nose was giving a lecture to his students. Usually the myriad of clan heirs and heiresses, orphans, and civilian children would be dozed off during a history lecture, but this one was actually fascinating. The young children, most only six years old, sat in rapt attention at their long hardwood desks as their sensei spoke.

"And so the last anyone saw of the vampires was when the Rikudo Sennin drove them into the lands beyond, before he created the moon from the land that would become the North Sea just above Kaminari no Kuni," the chuunin finished up.

"Neh neh, Iruka-sensei," said an energetic blonde boy waving his hand in the air. He had brilliant blue eyes, and sun kissed blond hair. He had three marks on each cheek. He wore a hideous orange jumpsuit with a large white and blue collar.

"Yes Naruto?" Iruka said, granting the boy permission to ask his question.

"Were the vampires really that dangerous?" the boy asked.

Iruka stared at the boy for a moment before answering. "Yes they were. The weakest were easily as strong as a jounin. They had unbelievable hearing and eyesight. Some even had special abilities."

"Iruka-sensei, how would one kill a vampire?" asked a pink haired girl with bright green eyes and a brick red dress.

"Well Sakura, only three ways were ever known of," the chuunin said. "A stab in the heart, a fatal head injury, and exposing them to the sun. Although, it's been said that the strongest of them could walk in the sun just like you and me." The sensei looked like he was about to say more when the bell rang, releasing the students. "No homework for today class. Have a good weekend!"

XxXxX

Late that night, Naruto was walking through the village, ignoring the villagers who either gave him cold stares or ignored him outright. Many of them actually pitied the boy, but wouldn't act on it. They had a reputation and standing to maintain in the village.

Eventually the blonde boy decided to take a short cut and started running down an alley. He slowed when he thought he heard people talking. He crept up to the corner and peered around it cautiously. There were two men, one hooded and cloaked, the other holding a rope that seemed to be tied to a woman's neck and wrists. The hooded man pulled out a stack of bills and handed it to the other man, who handed the rope to the hooded man.

"You'll fetch a good price at the market," the hooded man said lecherously.

Naruto gasped. Instantly he covered his mouth, but the damage was already done. All three heads snapped towards his direction.

"Looks like you were followed Sajiro," the hooded man said.

Sajiro looked frightened and distraught. "I wasn't! I swear it!" at a look from the hooded man he started screaming. "No, no! Don't ki-" his words were stopped as a knife sliced open his throat. He fell over, blood gurgling from the wound.

The woman screamed and turned to flee only to be held fast by the man holding the other end of the rope. The woman kept screaming until the knife ended her too.

The hooded man approached Naruto who had been rooted to the spot by his fear. The boys better instincts finally kicked in and the boy fled down the way he had come, but unfortunately the other man was faster. He threw the knife expertly and it lodged itself in the boy's back, piercing his lung.

The hooded man strode easily to the boy and reclaimed his knife. "I should kill you now, but you cost me a pretty penny. I'll just leave you here to your agony. You'll die eventually anyway." And then he was gone.

The boy tried to call for help, but the blood filled his lungs and mouth, preventing him from making noise louder than a whisper. Within moments he was passed out.

XxXxX

Within seconds of his passing out, two men walked down the alley. They wore strange white coats that were almost the length of their body. One had dark brown hair, the other light brown. Upon seeing the boy, they rushed over. "See if you can find anyone else nearby," the darker haired man said and his partner ran off. The man checked the boy's pulse and injuries. "This one's alive," he called out.  
"But only just." He pulled out medical apparatus and started working on stabilizing the blonde.

"I found two more, a man and a woman. Both dead," the lighter haired man responded.

"I'm going to try THAT on this boy," the darker haired man said.

"THAT?!" the lighter haired man asked in shock. "Chances are he won't survive THAT."

"He'll die if we don't do something," the first man said. "Can't you trust me just this once Clyde?"

"Fine, but you'll be responsible if he dies," Clyde. "I'm not going to cover for you. It's your ass on the line John."

Eventually the blonde was stable enough for transport and was whisked away. When ANBU arrived on the scene on their patrol, they only found two bodies and a blood stain to indicate where Naruto had been.

XxXxX

Naruto came to groggily. The first thing that registered was a pain in his back and chest. The second was that he strapped into an open pod of some sort. As soon as he started to struggle against his bonds, the door shut.

Several needles punctured his skin in several different places along his body. He screamed out in excruciating pain as something entered his body from the needles. His screams rose in intensity as the something started to change his body from the inside. Eventually he could stand the pain no more, and he passed back out.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm back again. For now. Whatever.

A still darkness lay across Konoha like a shroud. The thick clouds blanketed the moon and stars, blocking off all light. This only worked to the advantage of a single dark clothed boy wearing a hood and mask as he climbed up the tree next to the Hokage's tower.

He squatted down on a thick branch and pushed off with legs honed from hours of training. His fingers caught caught the very edge of the window sill. With a grunt he pulled himself through the small portal before sinking quietly to the floor in relief.

No shinobi patrolled the tower in the night, not in the center of the village. Especially now that the Hokage started sleeping walking in his old age. The Hokage had assaulted a jounin, taking him for his traitorous student in his nightmare. No, no one patrolled the tower at night.

After slowing his breath down, the boy crept up the wooden stairs of the red tower. Peering around the corner, he scanned quickly to make sure there was no sign of the old man who lived in the tower. He swiftly yet silently dashed to the door to the Hokage's office. He tested the handle, having a sweat drop when the door was unlocked. The boy looked around furtively one last time before slipping in.

Piercing blue eyes quickly looked about the office, taking in every detail before finally settling on his target. The forbidden scroll of sealing, container of every kinjutsu in Konoha, and even some not from the village. The boy lowered his hood and mask, revealing tousled blonde hair, whisker marks, and a prideful grin. Examining from several angles to ensure there was no traps surrounding the scroll he grabbed in his arm.

A squeak from the door caused the blonde's eyes to shoot up. Standing there in nothing but his pajama robe was the old Hokage, eyes shut in sleep. The blonde's blue eyes went wide.

"Minato-kun? What are you doing up so late?" the Hokage asked. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the name.

"I was, uh... going to look at the scroll," Naruto said nervously.

"But so late at night? Shouldn't you be at home with Kushina?" asked the old man.

"I guess you're right," Naruto responded. "I guess I should get going. I'll take the scroll home with me so I can look at if first thing tomorrow.'

"Of course. Have a good night Minato," Hiruzen said cheerily.

"You too," Naruto said before jumping out of the window.

The boy was so busy making his escape that he didn't notice the glint of light in the old man's mostly squinted eyes.

XxXxX

"That was a close one," Naruto wiped his slightly sweaty brow. "Ah, here we are."

Here happened to be a small clearing in the forest surrounding. The darkness gave way as the clouds allowed the full moon shine on the clearing, deepening the shadows in the trees. Immediately to his right was a white cabin with red trim.

The boy set the scroll down on the ground, opening it up. "What to learn first? Hmm? …... Kage Bunshin no Justu?" The blonde read the description of the technique and his grin split his face. Without another word he went to work on getting the jutsu down.

XxXxX

"Iruka!" Mizuki, a silver haired sensei yelled bursting into the room. "You've got to come quick!"

"Wha-" Iruka said groggily.

"It's Naruto! He's stolen the forbidden scroll!"

After taking a moment to register what was said, the brown haired chuunin shot up out of bed, hastily throwing on his equipment subconsciously, while consciously yelling "NANI?!"

XxXxX

"Whew, I'm beat," the blonde said plopping down on the grass by a now rolled up scroll. "That sure took a lot out of me."

"Naruto!" came an infuriated voice from the trees.

"Iruka-sensei! You found me! I already learned the jutsu from the scroll! I pass the secret test now, right? Neh, neh?" the blonde asked excitedly.

Iruka's face shifted emotions quickly, from anger to astonishment, to downright confusion. "Naruto, there's no secret test. Who told you that?"

"Mizuki-sensei, the night shift teacher did," Naruto said. Seeing Iruka's face, he lowered his head. "So I'm still not going to be a ninja?"

"That's right!" came a voice from the trees across the clearing.

The two on the ground looked up to see Mizuki standing in a tree arms crossed and head in the air, a disdainful look on his face. On his back were two massive shurikens with wicked serrated edges.

"Mizuki, what is the meaning of this?" demanded Iruka.

Mizuki cocked his head slightly, a smirk playing about his lips. "Because of the kid. Naruto, the villagers will never recognize you. Do you want to know why?"

"Naruto, don't listen to him!" Iruka yelled.

"W-why? Why won't the villagers accept me?!" Naruto cried out.

"Thirteen years ago, the kyuubi appeared. No one knows how or why, it just did. It began to approach our village, destroying everything around it. Many shinobi were killed trying to stop it." Mizuki began.

"Mizuki, dammit!" Iruka screamed. "It's forbidden!"

Mizuki continued unabated. "Then the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato showed up. He performed a space-time jutsu, and teleported the kyuubi away. There, he and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, sealed it into a baby. His only son. You."

Iruka and Naruto both stared at the silver haired chuunin in astonishment, though several other conflicting emotions flashed repeatedly over Naruto's face. "I-I'm the kyuubi? And the son of the Y-Yondaime?"

"No Naruto," Mizuki said, extending a hand out to the blonde. "You are not the kyuubi, but you are its vessel. Its... jinchuuriki. And yes, you are the son of the Yondaime Hokage. Now, there's a group I represent interested in the power you possess. Rosenkreuz Orden. Come, join us. Allow us to teach you to unleash this power, so that you may take your vengeance upon Konoha!"

Iruka stared in shock between Naruto and Mizuki. The blond was silent for several moments, his head down shading his face. "Naruto..."

"No," the blonde said quietly.

"What was that?" Mizuki asked. "I didn't quite hear you."

"I said no," Naruto said snapping his glowing red eyes at Mizuki. "I will not help you or this rose cruise order thing! I see you for what you really are, vampire!"

"Oh?" Mizuki asked. "When did you find out?"

"Just now, when your genjutsu dropped in your excitement. I smelled you," Naruto said.

"Impressive. But how did you know it was vampire?"

Naruto bowed his head and extended an arm out. "Nano-machine, Cruznik zero zero. Initial operation, forty percent. Acknowledged."

The blondes skin turned a dead gray, his hair paling to a white. His fingers became as claws and his teeth elongated into fangs. In his hand appeared a katana made of darkness and what appeared to be congealed blood with shards of matte black metal.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Iruka asked, visibly shaking.

"You, a Cruznik?" Mizuki asked. "Since when?"

"Seven years ago, though I only found out what happened to me just now," Naruto said in a raspy voice.

This statement caused Mizuki to grin. "The better for me then!"

The two strange beings clashed, Naruto with his sword against Mizuki's kunai. The pace was fast. Fast enough that Iruka was having issues keeping track of.

The blonde attacked viciously only to have his blade slapped away. He performed a rolling jump kick that was avoided. Growling, the blonde launched into an impressive flurry.

Naruto was almost entirely on the offensive, but neither he nor Iruka noticed that Mizuki was only playing with him. Eventually he got bored, and launched a nasty kick into the boy's stomach, causing him to land in front of the cabin. The boys weapon disappeared and his features turned back to normal.

"Wh-what?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"You didn't have enough Methuselah blood to maintain your transformation," Mizuki smiled. "So you reverted back to that lowly Terran form."

"Mizuki!" Iruka yelled, charging the silver haired vampire.

Mizuki lazily swatted the chuunin into a tree with no more concern than for a gnat. The scarred chuunin slumped over unconscious, but decidedly alive.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled. Then Mizuki was in front of him.

"Too bad," the vampire said. "You would have made a fine addition to our ranks."

Mizuki gave a particularly vicious jab into Naruto's shoulder, opening a deep wound and throwing him into the door of the cabin. The door couldn't handle the strain and burst open, sending the boy inside. The old floorboards gave way beneath him and he fell with a scream.

"Che," Mizuki tsked. "Annoying brat. Now I have to go down there to see if you're actually dead." He spared a glance at Iruka. "Doesn't look like you'll be up anytime soon." He strode into the cabin and jumped down the hole.

XxXxX

Naruto landed on a stone floor. Or perhaps slammed into it would be more accurate. The air knocked from his body, the blonde didn't have the energy to scream for his broken bones. Not too long after he finally gained his breath, Mizuki landed gracefully on the ground next to him.

"Still alive?" the vampire sounded impressed. "I guess the nano-machines, coupled with the kyuubi's healing factor go for your benefit more than anyone guessed. You know I have to kill you now, don't you?" Naruto just stared in absolute horror at the him. "Oh well. Fare- What the hell is that?"

At the edge of the light, on its hands and knees was a severely emaciated man, eagerly slurping up the blood from the blonde's fall. As it drank the blood, it seemed to gain mass and strength. It- he eventually stood up and regarded the scene before him.

A crooked grin revealing a mouth full of wicked sharp teeth split his face. "You, boy. Your blood has awakened me from my slumber, and restored me to health. That makes you my master. Do you want me to save you?"

"What's wrong with you?" the silver haired vampire asked, not noticing the blondes frantic if pained nodding.

"Very well. I am Alucard, Alucard Nightwalker. And you, vampire, are my prey." the man said.

The events happened too fast for Naruto to follow, but in a flash Mizuki was dead. The tall dark haired man calmly strode up to the boy and stared down at him. "I saw and heard. To be frank, even with this kyuubi thing and the nano-machines, I don't think you have a chance. Do you want me to save you?" The blonde stared dumbfounded at the man. "If I bite you now without your consent, you'll turn into a ghoul. A mindless killing machine. Do. You. Want. Me. To. Save. You?" Naruto managed to give a slight nod. "That wasn't so hard, now was it. Now hold still, this is only going to hurt a lot."

Naruto's eyes widened in pain.

XxXxX

The blonde awoke to the sound of a steady drip. He groggily rose to take a look at his surroundings, which looked a lot like a sewer only with flat, rectangular surfaces and clean water. The sounds of fighting came from somewhere up ahead.

The boy cautiously followed the clamor until it opened up into a massive chamber. The ceiling was shrouded in darkness, but he could still see the lower portion of the room. There were light fixtures attached to the wall, illuminating the walls, pipes, and the bars on the far wall. In the middle of the room was the source of the clashing.

Two figures, one of blood and machine, the other of blood and shadow, were locked in an epic battle. It almost looked as if they were dancing. It would have, if were not for the ferocious attacks being launched. Naruto's jaw dropped at the spectacle. He was so enthralled that he didn't hear the low growling start up from behind the bars.

"**ENOUGH!**" a booming deep voice echoed from the far side of the room, drawing the attention of all three figures standing in the room. "**I was having a pleasant dream before you woke me with your infernal racket! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find where you left on in a dream? DO YOU?!**"

"Your dreams do not concern me, creature," the dark form said. "I'm merely doing as is my nature to spread my power into this host"

"_As is my nature to prevent this from occurring_" said the technological form. "_This power is an affront to all existence and must be purged_."

The deep voice growled again. "**You there, boy. My host, my jinchuuriki**," Naruto looked up sharply to the glowing red eyes and gleaming white teeth behind the bars. "**Perhaps you could be my arbiter in this dispute. Take my chakra and place a hand on each of these fools.**"

A red chakra flowed from the pipes leading into the cage towards the blonde, leaping out at him. Unable to see anything wrong with the request, Naruto complied. As he touched the two figures, they stiffened. There was a flash as a flare of multiple colors surrounded the trio. When it cleared Naruto was standing in front of a single figure made of equal parts blood, darkness, and machine. The figure looked at the boy briefly before melding with him. The boy shuddered and was wracked with immense pain. When he recovered, he looked exactly the same as before.

"What happened?" Naruto asked aloud.

"**Using my chakra, the chakra of a bijuu, you were able to meld your vampirism with the nano-machine that was also residing in your body. You are no longer a Cruznik, but nor are you a vampire for you retain certain mortal characteristics. Such as your ability to dwell in the sunlight, and your mortality,**" the beast behind the cage said. "**In a way, you have the best of all worlds. You get the powers of the nano-machines, and the vampire, but you can eat normal food for sustenance. Although, now you need to devour blood in order to use your abilities from either."**

"Bijuu? Then you're the kyuubi!" Naruto exclaimed. He was silent for a moment. "What's your real name?"

"**So different from your mother Kushina and the other host Mito**," the fox said, eying the blonde. "**I think you may indeed be different. My name is Kurama, one of the nine 'children' of the Rikudo Sennin.**"

"It's an honor to meet you, Kurama," Naruto bowed, surprising the Bijuu.

"**If it's not too much to ask**," Kurama said with an odd look, "**I would like you to call on my chakra every now and then. Allow me to see the world.**"

Realization dawned on the blonde's face before being replaced with a mischievous grin. "The great Kyuubi no Kitsune needs the help a simple human like me?"

"**I do not NEED anything!**" the fox roared, flaring it's killer intent. "**It will just simply be boring without anything to do...**"

"Not to worry, Kurama," Naruto said. "I will use your chakra."

"**Thank you, gaki**," the bijuu said dismissively. "**Now, for the time being I'm going back to sleep. I'll contact you when I feel like it.**"

Before Naruto could respond, a force pulled him upwards into the dark ceiling.


End file.
